


Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann Fanart

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Love, Love/Hate, Pirates, Unrequited Love, black and white, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of Elizabeth/Jack from POTC.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Kudos: 21





	Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Did these in 2007. I still love this couple! :D <3


End file.
